A Dark Nightmare Revisited: Ryan's Secret
by FabulousBeauty
Summary: Ryan Shamrock has never told anyone what happened when she was kidnapped by the Ministry and sacrificed...until now.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

A Dark Nightmare Revisited: Ryan's Secret

Author's Notes: This is a little side story also based on the Greater Power storyline of Spring 1999. This story is from Ryan Shamrock's POV. If you don't remember Ryan, she was involved with Val Venis for a short time, and was a member of PMS (Pretty Mean Sisters) for several months. But she was also known for being sacrificed by the Undertaker on the April 5th Raw as a message to Vince and Stephanie McMahon.  
This ties into my story, A Dark Nightmare Revisited. There are several scenes of non-consensual sex acts, so trigger warnings do apply here.

That Damn Disclaimer: I do not know or own Ryan Shamrock, Shane McMahon, Ken Shamrock, the Undertaker, or any other WWE Superstar that appears in this story. They are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment. This is complete fiction and I will not be making any money from this writing.

A Dark Nightmare Revisited: Ryan's Secret

Prologue

Hi there. My name is Ryan Shamrock. I'm the younger sister of Ken Shamrock, legendary Ultimate Fighter, and former WWE Intercontinental and Tag Team Champion.

You may have seen me on WWF (Now known as WWE) TV back in 1999. When you last saw me, I was part of PMS (Pretty Mean Sisters) along with Terri and Jacqueline. Yes, I was pretty mean back then. All 3 of us were. Who could blame us? We were tired of being screwed over by some of the men in the WWF, so we got revenge on them by humiliating them.

However, we couldn't humiliate all of them.

In my case, the damage had already been done, and it was too late to do anything about it.

If you watched WWE regularly in 1999, then you know of a man called the Undertaker. You also remember that he led a group called the Ministry of Darkness.

But most importantly, you know that he had kidnapped me and sacrificed me as a message to Vince and Stephanie McMahon, the latter whom he wanted to "come home" for some reason.

As you know, my brother saved me the next week, with the help of Mick Foley, aka Mankind.

But there's always more to the story than what you see on TV.

What I'm about to share with you is something I've kept inside of me for a very long time, and now I feel I should tell my story. It's very tragic, yet it taught me some very important lessons. 1. Be careful who you trust with your life, and 2. Your world can change in the blink of an eye.

Part One-Trusting The Wrong Person

On March 29, 1999, the same night my brother rescued Stephanie from the Ministry of Darkness, my life was falling apart.

I had just been dumped again, this time by Goldust and the Blue Meanie. I was so upset. I just sat in the womens' dressing room, absolutely angry at the world. I just packed my stuff, swearing under my breath, ready to swear off men altogether.

As I was making my way through the arena halls, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" I yelled. I looked up to see Shane McMahon in front of me.

"Whoa! Who pissed you off?"

"Like you care."

"Hey, I do care, O.K.? I'm a co-owner of the WWF, and I have the right to care about all of the WWF Superstars. With that being said, are you all right?"

"If you must know, no, I'm not."

"Come on." He said as he took my hand. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

I pulled my hand away. "Maybe I don't feel like talking."

"Trust me. You need to let some of that anger out. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Maybe. But you've had a long night yourself. I mean, with Stephanie being kidnapped by the Undertaker and all. I'm sure you just want to go home and-"

"Hey, it's no problem. I want to help. After all, your brother found her. It's only fair that I get to know you better."

I actually smiled. Maybe he's all right. He and his father have taken good care of Kenny so far. What could it hurt?

"O.K." I say.

So we went in his rented Mercury Grand Marquis to a Denny's nearby and we talked for a long time, about our families and our roles in the WWF.

After he paid for our dinner, we drove to our hotel. But before we went our separate ways, I felt I had to thank him.

"Shane, thank you so much. I really needed this."

"No problem. I'm just glad I caught you before you took your anger out on an innocent bystander."

"Yeah, well...I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's cool. I know tensions are high lately, and I just want to help where I can."

"Thanks. Hey, you and your father have got to focus on Stephanie now, trying to protect her from the Undertaker."

"I know. It's going to be tough, but I know if anyone can do it, we can."

"You'd better. He is not joking around."

"Well, you have a good night, Miss Shamrock." He said, gently kissing my hand. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other pretty soon."

"Who knows? We just might."

I bid him good night, got out of the car and walked to the front door. I turned around and gave him a smile and a wave. To my surprise, he gave one right back.

O.K. I figured this was going somewhere.

I went up to my room and settled in. As I put on my nightshirt, my cell phone rang. It was my brother, Ken.

"Hey, Kenny."

"Hey, little sister. I heard what happened with you and the Blue Meanie. I just wanted to check in on you and see how things are going."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Good. Where are you at?"

"I just got to my hotel room and I'm now settling in for the night."

"Just now? Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just had a late dinner with a new friend."

"O.K. Be careful. I don't want you getting your heart broken again."

"I know. Me either."

We talked for a few more minutes, then we said good night. My last thought before I feel asleep was of Shane and how nice he was to me. I was a little surprised that he'd approached me. We hadn't said much to each other before, so this was unexpected. Whatever. I had a good feeling about Shane. I was so sure he wouldn't treat me like all the others.

Boy, was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Date Night Gone South

Shane had actually called me a couple times during the week. I was glad to have someone to talk to. It made life on the road a lot easier for me.

On Friday, he had asked me out on a date. I was flattered and to be honest, a little surprised...but hell, a date is a date, right? Not that I was desperate or anything. of course.

So we made our date for Saturday night. That night, I wore a red dress and my favorite platform sandals.

I had told Kenny that I was going out with Jacqueline and a couple of other ladies. For some reason, I couldn't tell him I was going out with Shane. I didn't know how he'd react, but again, Shane seemed like a decent guy and I doubted that he would try anything with me.

I waited in the hotel lobby until Shane arrived. When he did, I was so happy. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. Did he look handsome or what?

He walked over to me and handed me a red rose.

"Why, thank you." I said.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out for me. I took it and we wqlked out to his car.

We drove around, just talking about random things on my mind when suddenly...a black limo pulled right in front of us.

"Uh-oh." Shane said.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like we may have trouble."

I looked out the window to hopefully see what was going down.

"Shane, what's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know...but I'm going to go and see what this guy's problem is." He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Be careful, Shane!" I called.

So I sat there, waiting patiently for Shane to return. I was hoping that whatever was going on could be resolved quickly so we could continue on our date.

Suddenly my door opened.

"Shane, what-" That was the last thing I remember saying, because someone had placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I remember struggling for a while...

I awoke in a room. I looked around. There wasn't much to it. Just a chair, a nightstand, and a bathroom nearby.

The next thing I realized was that my hands and feet were tied up and I had been gagged. The most important thing that ran through my mind wasn't "Where was I?" It was "Where's Shane? Is he all right?"

Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw someone dressed in black approach me. I looked up and I was instantly scared. The person I least expected to see tonight was now standing in front of me.

The Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three-One Person's Nightmare Is Another's Pleasure

I glared angrily at the Undertaker. It was all I could do. I sure couldn't speak or anything else.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. Ryan Shamrock. Little sister of Kenny Shamrock. How nice to have you here." He intoned evilly.

'Yeah, whatever, Deadman. Where's Shane?' Was all I thought.

"It's an honor to have you as my special guest. You see, you're here for a very important reason. Your big brother got in my way on Monday. He interrupted my time with the lovely Stephanie. For that, he will pay dearly. But that comes later. For now...you'll be the Shamrock who suffers."

Oh, hell. What in the world was he going to do to me?

"Just wait here, pretty girl. I've got something special planned for you." He gave an evil chuckle as he left the room.

'Great. Just great.' I thought. 'What could this sick man possibly do to-'

Then it hit me. If I'm here, then Shane...oh, no! He had to have been taken out by the Ministry! I had to get out of my bonds so I could find him and we could escape together.

Taker soon returned. He reached behind my head and undid my gag. The second he got it off, I started yelling at him.

"You fucking bastard! Where's Shane?!"

"Now, now, dear Ryan. Shane should be the least of your worries." As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scarf. He placed it over my eyes so I couldn't see a damn thing.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He had the balls to ask me.

"I don't know, but I have one I'd like to hold up for you."

He let out that sickening chuckle again. "Snarky as well as feisty. You do take after your brother." He said as I felt him untie my legs. I was thankful for that. I could kick him in the nuts if necessary.

"Come on in, my friend." I heard him say. I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Who's there?" I started to say, but I found myself being pushed facedown on the bed.

"Be quiet!" I heard Taker yell. "Go ahead. Take her. There's only one thing she's good for...and it's all yours."

I felt my dress being hiked up and my black lace panties being ripped off. The realization of what was going to happen hit me like a freight train. I struggled against my bonds and yelled for Taker to stop this.

"Just be a good girl and it'll all be over in no time." I heard Taker say. But he was nowhere near me. Who was this pervert doing this to me?

I felt my legs being spread wide open and something...or in this case, someone thrust into me. All I could do was scream. No foreplay, no remorse. Just like that, I was being raped and it hurt like hell. I whimpered in pain as I was being taken. I had no moisture down there and the friction was unbearable.

Soon, the mystery creep came within me. He slapped my butt and pulled himself out roughly.

I started crying as soon as it was over. I was ready to raise hell. I wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of here, find Shane, and leave with what was left of my dignity.

"Very good, Ryan." Taker's voice said. "Just hang in there. You can relax for now. Untie her."

I felt my bonds being loosened. As soon as my hands were free, I pulled the blindfold from over my eyes. I looked around and saw that the room was empty.

"Oh, hell no." I whispered. "I know you're here, you fucking asshole! Show yourself NOW!" I yelled.

All I could hear was Taker's perverse laugh. Even to this day, I still hear that laugh in my dreams. It makes me want to vomit every single time.

"I'd rather not." He said. "Besides, I'm enjoying the view from where I am."

"What the..." I say as I look around. Then I see it.

In the corner of the room, a security camera. The son of a bitch was watching me the whole time, watching me being raped...and enjoying it! I wanted to crawl under the bed and die.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long weekend...especially for you. Good night, sweet Ryan."

Worst. Night. Ever. Bar none.

I'd gone from being on a date with Shane McMahon, to being kidnapped by the Undertaker, and being raped by some totally sick loser. Worst part is, I still had no idea what had happened to Shane.

But hang on, kiddies. It only gets worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four-Shane Makes An Appearance

The torture that I was forced to endure continued over the next 24 hours.

Every now and then, Taker would come in, put the blindfold over my eyes, and tied my hands behind my back. Then the mystery asshole would come in, push my face into the bed, and have his way with me for a few minutes. Afterwards, my bonds were freed and the blindfold removed. I knew nothing about this pervert, other than he obviously got off on using me as his personal pleasure slave. It didn't help that it didn't get any easier over time.

But there were those other moments, too.

When I wasn't being raped, Taker would come in, tie my hands up, pull me over to him and sit me in front of him. He forced me to watch as he jacked himself off, the whole time, calling Stephanie's name.

One time, he even made me go down on him as he told me, in very graphic detail, how he was going to take her virginity and make her his.

Sick. Completely sick and depraved man, he was.

So it was now Sunday night. I was hurting something awful, and I needed to eat. Not to mention, I was in one hell of a fighting mood. I wanted 2 things: I wanted out of this nightmare, and I wanted to know where Shane was. Hopefully they were treating him a hell of a lot better than they were treating me, because I was ready to take every last one of those mother fuckers out if they so much as laid a finger on him.

Suddenly, Taker came in the room with some food. You have to admit, for a nasty individual, he sure feeds you well. I needed my energy if I ever got the chance to make a break for it.

"You've been such a good girl, Ryan."

"Whatever." I grunted.

"You've been so good, I have a little surprise for you."

"You know, I'm rather sick of your surprises."

He laughed in that goddamn evil way I'd grown to despise. "Maybe so. But I know you'll really like this one. O.K. Guys, bring him in."

The Acolytes brought in someone whose hands were tied and had a hood over their head. Taker pulled it off to reveal...

"Shane!" I tried to run over to him, but Taker grabbed my arm and held me back. "What the hell have you done to him?!" His shirt was torn, and he was sporting a black eye. Obviously he'd put up a better fight against the Ministry than I did.

"That information is only shared on a need-to-know basis. Trust me, you don't need to know." He turned to the Acolytes. "Leave us."

They threw Shane onto the floor and exited hastily. Taker grabbed him by his shirt. "He sure is scrappy, I'll give him that." He sat Shane up on the floor by the bed.

"While we have an audience, you and I are going to put on a little show for him." He dragged me over to the chair in the corner.

Oh, God, no! Not in front of Shane!

He sat down and placed me in front of him. Then he undid his pants and stroked himself just enough to get him hard.

"Now you...finish the job." He ordered. He grabbed me by the hair and guided me to his hard manhood. I started licking up and down as he groaned my name.

I knew this was extreme hell for me, but I couldn't imagine how it must have been for Shane...having to watch me perform such a vile act on an even more vile person.

After a few minutes of this, Taker suddenly pulled me off of him.

"You know, something doesn't seem right. I've got this incredible craving to see you do this to young Shane over there."

NO. Now he was going too far.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I spat out in disgust.

"You think I'm kidding, little girl?" He grabbed me by the throat and led me over to Shane's unconscious body.

"Wake up, boy." He tried to shake him awake. "This pretty young thing has a gift for you. Now get to work!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Shane." I said quietly as I undid his pants and pulled out his shaft. Taker forced my head down on Shane's lap. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him. Someone who I had come to actually like and view as a potential friend.

I started licking him quickly, hoping to get this over with.

"Take him in, you filthy whore." Taker growled. I did as he said, and began moving my mouth back and forth on him. It felt like it was taking forever, but soon, Shane's shaft exploded in my mouth and I waited until he was done, then I spit his seed out. No way was I swallowing that.

As soon as I was done, Taker grabbed me by the hair and once again pulled me towards him.

"What a good girl you are. But you're not done yet."

Next thing I knew, Taker had forced his hard shaft back into my mouth, and was moving my head back and forth rapidly. Soon, he came, yelling out my name. He even forced me to swallow his own seed. The whole thing made me want to puke my guts out.

"Very good. You've left me satisfied. I am pleased with your work." He walked out the room, but returned quickly, holding what looked to be a piece of black clothing. He threw it at me. "Get dressed. We're going on a little trip."

So I took off my dress, and put the outfit on, with him watching, unfortunately. It appeared to be a black caftan. Then he dragged me by the arm and led me out to a van.

"But what about Shane?" I asked.

"Shane is no longer of use to me. He's his father's problem now." He said as I got in the back of the van. He closed the door, leaving me in darkness.

"You know where to go." I heard him tell someone. The engine turned and soon we were off to God knows where.

As I rode in the back of this van, I hugged myself and began to cry.

For the first time since this whole ordeal began, I was left to think about everything that had occurred. From what was supposed to be an innocent date with Shane, to both of us being abducted by the Ministry of Darkness, and then me being violated in the worst way...and then violating Shane in the same fashion...all thanks to one perverted, twisted man.

The Undertaker.

If he'd do this to me and Shane...for God's sake, I prayed he didn't get his hands on Stephanie ever again.

But I couldn't worry about that now. All I could think was "What could possibly be next?"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-The Sacrifice

After hours on the road, the van stopped. I tried to see where I was, but I didn't recognize any of the scenery. I realized that we had to be at the next arena for Raw. I thought this would be the best chance I have to get away from this hell.

Soon, I heard yelling. I looked outside, and there was the Ministry, beating up someone. I couldn't get a good look until I saw familiar blue tights. Soon the face became clear.

"KEN!" I yelled. I tried to push open the door, but it was locked. "Kenny! Help me!" I continued to scream and banged on the door to try to get someone's attention, but to no avail. They shoved my brother in the trunk of a nearby limo and watched as it drove off in a hurry. Tears came to my eyes as what probably was my only hope went off in the distance.

"Damn it!" I swore to the empty van. "Kenny!" I cried. I pounded the window with my fist in frustration. I knew Taker was pissed at Ken for interfering last week, but to kidnap his sister then take him out like that was going to new levels of low.

Suddenly the van door opened. I briefly saw one of the Acolytes just before a hood was placed over my head.

"Don't you dare make a sound until we get out there." Someone ordered. I couldn't tell who it was, and it didn't matter any more. I had no idea what they planned to do now.

All I could hear was hushed whispers as I was led somewhere. Soon I heard chillling music being played.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on this cold surface, and my arms and legs were tied to...something.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I started screaming for someone to help me.

Soon the Undertaker's music began to play. That son of a bitch was nearby. I could only scream at him to let me go.

He started speaking to Vince McMahon.

"McMahon - I told you that a young girl would be sacrificed here tonight. And I'm not going to disappoint you, am I. You see, Vince, what happens here tonight...you're responsible for. Although, this is not the young girl that I want - but she will have to do for now."

As he spoke, my hood was pulled off, and I could see again. All I could see was the Ministry of Darkness surrounding me, and further into the distance, a huge crowd of people. Definitely thousands. How lovely. This whole audience gets to see me during one of the worst moments in my life.

Taker brushed my hair away from my face as I continued screaming.

"Ahh, fear not little one. There is nothing to fear, oh, there's nobody here that can help you now. Soon, you'll be one of us."

Really? After everything I'd already experienced with that bastard that weekend? Hell no. I wanted nothing more to do with these people, especially Taker.

"You see, Stephanie, when I look into her eyes, I see you." The pervert started running his hands under the caftan, caressing my legs. "When I touch her skin..." I yelled at him to get off me. "I feel you."

He blathered on and on about how Stephanie was the chosen one and how she should come home. Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about me?

Then he said, "Raise her." Suddenly this thing I was on was being lifted in the air! Higher and higher it went. I continued screaming my heart out as Taker began speaking in tongues. I knew then that I was being sacrificed. Oh, joy. This keeps getting better and better with each passing moment.

'GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!' Was my only thought as I hung on this...symbol, he called it? Whatever. I was past done with this bullshit.

All Taker did was laugh loudly in that sinister way yet again, only adding to my humiliation.

Minutes later, I was lowered back to the ground and released from my bonds. Then I was led back to the van and shoved inside. Once again, the doors were closed and I was driven away from civilization and taken only God knows where. I had a strong feeling that Taker wasn't done with me yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six-The Rescue

Over the next week, I'd be subject to even more horrible sexual torture from the Undertaker.

When he wasn't forcing me to perform oral sex on him several times a day, he would jack himself off while telling me how he would take Stephanie as his dark bride and claim her as his. I had long since grown sick and fucking tired of hearing this story over and over. I just wanted to get the hell away from this man before he could hurt me any worse. I didn't believe that was possible, even after all he'd already done. But knowing him...oh, man.

He did actually show me some mercy. He kept me well fed and hydrated. I had to have the strength to endure all of his evildoing, after all.

I'd lost track of time at some point during this whole ordeal. Next thing I knew, it was Monday night yet again. I only knew this because I was chauffeured in the van yet again to another arena for the next Raw Is War.

This time, they led me down to the boiler room and left me alone in the dark space.

There I was, barefoot, now wearing a torn and dirty white t-shirt, plus jeans. I also had the Undertaker symbol drawn on my forehead in a similar manner to Stephanie when she was first abducted by the Ministry 2 weeks ago.

I remember I had been sitting in the boiler room, crying when I heard someone singing. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" I called. "Who's there?"

"Hello?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Who's there?"

"It's Ryan Shamrock."

"Ryan? It's me, Mick."

"Mick Foley?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are you? I can't see you. But you sound like you're pretty close."

"Reach out for me. That way I can feel around for you."

I reached a hand out. After a few minutes, I felt someone take my hand.

"Mick, is that you?"

Soon, his masked face came into view, confirming my suspicions.

"Ryan!" He knelt down and embraced me. I held onto him tightly, sobbing loudly. He was the first friendly face I was seeing in over a week, and boy, was I elated to see him!

"Your brother's been worried sick about you. He's been twisting ankles and turning arenas upside down trying to find you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize for this. The Undertaker shouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place. I'm here and I'll protect you from the Ministry."

"Thank you, Mick. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. We have to get you to your brother, then you can praise me all you want."

We stayed together for a few more minutes. I was looking forward to seeing my brother. I missed him like hell. I knew he was fighting against the Ministry by himself, for what they did to Stephanie, and to me.

Soon, I heard rumbling and yelling, and I knew that Kenny had to be nearby. He came into my line of view. Mick called him over in our direction. He ran to me and took me in his arms.

"It's all right. You're safe now." He thanked Mick for all his help.

Too bad our reunion would be short lived.

We heard something clatter in the distance. We turned around, and before we knew it, the Ministry had attacked all three of us.

I was being held back by someone, and the rest of the Ministry were beating up on Ken and Mick. I screamed at them to stop, but it was no use. At one point, the Undertaker chloroformed Ken and rendered him unconscious.

Taker grabbed my hair and pulled me over to him. "You little slut! This is all you. You're responsible for what is happening."

He threw me down near Mick. He led the Ministry away, them dragging Ken behind them.

"Mick!" I cried, trying to rouse him.

He raised his head and looked at me.

"I'm O.K. It's nothing I haven't experienced before."

He lifted himself up and wrapped his arm around me. He told me not to worry, and that Ken would be back soon. For my sake, I hoped that he was right.

After a long wait, Ken came back like Mick had promised. He embraced me again. Ken, Mick, and I walked out of the boiler room together. We found an empty office and hung out there. I watched from the couch as Ken made several phone calls.

For some reason, Shane came to my mind. I wanted to know how he was doing, so I asked Ken.

"Shane? He's doing just fine. Hell, he's doing better than fine."

"What do you mean?"

"He blasted Vince about his priorities and where they lied, then he slapped him and disowned him as his father."

"That doesn't sound like Shane." I mused.

"Believe me, no one was expecting this turn of events from him. Why are you concerned about him?"

"Well..." In that second, I realized that I had to tell him the truth about where I was that night when I was first kidnapped.

"Ryan? What are you not telling me?"

"I was on a date with Shane when we were abducted by the Ministry of Darkness, and I haven't seen him since I-" I had to stop myself before I revealed too much information about what really went down.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I left the Corporation tonight."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they didn't have my back when I needed them last week when I was taken out by the Ministry. So screw them. As far as I'm concerned, the less I see of the Corporation, the better. I suggest you cut all ties with him, as well."

"But Ken, I'd like to-"

"Trust me, Ryan. He's drunk with power, and that makes him a very dangerous man."

I nodded my head. "I understand." And I really did. I got what he was saying, but at the same time, as far as I was concerned, Shane still owed me a date to make up for the disaster that was our last date. And I intended to collect.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7-One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Over the next week, I called Shane 3 times...and I got his voicemail each time.

I know I should have listened to Kenny in regards to staying away from him, but I needed to see Shane for myself.

So the night of the next Raw, I called him one more time.

"Hello?"

"Shane? It's Ryan Shamrock."

"Ryan, hi! I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been busy running the company and all. With my father watching over Stephanie, it leaves me in charge."

"I understand. Listen, about our date-"

"Yes, I'm sorry that our night got ruined by the Ministry. I know you weren't expecting any of that to go down."

"Definitely not. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right, especially after I...you know, did what I did to you."

"I don't want to relive that. But what about you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm...O.K., I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"Well..." I took a deep breath. "Shane...while I was being held hostage, the Undertaker...he'd blindfold me. The next thing I knew, someone was...someone had forced me to...I can't even say it."

"Go ahead, Ryan. You can trust me."

"Shane..." This was the first time I'd told anybody this since I'd escaped. "I...I was raped." I confessed, a tear escaping my eye.

After a long pause, Shane spoke. "Those bastards. I should have known they'd try something with you."

"They did and I'm ashamed of myself for not putting up more of a fight."

"Ryan, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I don't know what else to say."

"That's O.K. I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through."

"Are you kidding? The Undertaker forced you to do the same thing to me. So, of course I understand what may be going on in your mind."

"I still feel horrible about that."

"Hey, don't feel bad. You were made to do that against your will. I know you wouldn't have done that under normal circumstances."

"No way."

"Ryan, I believe that you're a good person. One that had to endure such a horrible ordeal. I don't hold anything against you."

"You don't?"

"No. The Undertaker has become so evil lately, it's like there's someone controlling him."

"Well, whatever's going on, I hope he doesn't get his hands on Stephanie again. He told me some messed up shit that he was going to do to her should they cross paths again."

"Damn him. We're all hoping that he doesn't come near her again."

"Listen, my brother told me that he left the Corporation last week because you didn't protect him from the Ministry a couple of weeks ago."

"Right now, I could honestly care less about him. I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, well, he also told me that I should stay far away from you."

"Well, whatever to that. He can't watch over you all the time."

"I know, but he's just keeping an eye out for me in case the Ministry try something again."

"That's understandable. I know one thing...I'd really like to try going out with you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If Ken doesn't like it, oh, well."

"Exactly! But what if-"

"Trust me. No one's going to mess up our time together this time."

"I hope not."

"How about after the show, you and I meet up for a nightcap?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Where are you located now?"

I gave him the hotel information, including my room number.

"All right. If all goes well, I'll see you later."

"O.K. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, feeling pretty damn good for the first time since my ordeal with the Ministry.

I took a quick shower and got dressed.

As I was putting my shoes on, I heard knocking at my door.

"Ryan! Open up! Are you in there?"

It was Kenny. He sounded really worried.

I opened the door. He rushed by me and began searching the room.

"Where is he? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ken. What happened? You look ready to kill someone."

"It's the Under-, I mean it's Mark. He said he knew where you were and that he was on his way."

"What?! How could he possibly know where I am?"

"I don't know. He even said what room you were in. I don't know how he could know that. Unless..."

I didn't want to tell him I'd given that information to Shane. Who knew how he'd react? He was pissed off enough. I didn't want to see him completely snap tonight.

"Ryan...did you tell anybody where you were?"

"No, I didn't, I swear."

"All right. I believe you. But we have to leave right now."

"But I already made plans."

"Well, your plans just changed. I'm not taking any chances. I don't want the Ministry coming after you again. Get packed and meet me outside in 15 minutes."

"But Kenny-"

"No buts, Ryan. Now get moving." He said before he turned and left.

I sighed out loud. Damn it! Why did the Undertaker have to disrupt my life so badly?

I got packed in record time. I checked and double checked to make sure I had everything. But I still owed Shane an apology.

So I called him and left a voicemail.

"Shane, it's me. I'm so sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to take a raincheck for tonight. The Undertaker threatened me and Ken is taking me somewhere safe. I don't know where that is. But anyway, I'm really sorry. Call me back if you want to reschedule. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up, grabbed my bags and went to meet my brother. I was so over the Undertaker and his mind games. But I still wondered how he knew my room number. Shane was the only person, other than Kenny, who knew that information. I briefly thought that Shane might have been working together with the Undertaker.

Nah, there was no way that Shane would align himself with someone as sick and depraved as Taker. Lord, I hoped I was right about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8-The Devil You Don't Know

I was at the arena for the pilot episode of Smackdown. I was hoping to catch Shane since he hadn't returned my call from the week before.

Ken and I had just settled in in an office. Ken was in a foul mood because he'd failed to save Stephanie from her "black wedding" to the Undertaker. Granted, Stone Cold eventually saved her, but Ken was upset that he couldn't get the job done.

That night, he was scheduled to face Bradshaw in a streetfight. He had left to warm up and said I could walk around without him.

So I was making my way to the women's locker room to say hi to my friends, who hadn't seen me since I'd been kidnapped.

All of a sudden, I spotted Shane talking to someone. I moved a little bit to the left to see who he was-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whispered.

He was talking to none other than the Undertaker.

Now call me crazy, but didn't Shane hate Taker? In particular, for everything he'd done to his sister...never mind what he'd done to both of us. I know I was still pissed off. But what could Shane possibly be doing with the man who had caused so much strife for both of our families?

I watched as they continued to talk...then shook hands. What the fuck was that about?

As soon as Taker walked away, I walked closer to Shane. I was confused, but mostly curious.

"Shane?" I called out.

He turned around. "Ryan! Hey!"

"What the hell is going on? How can you shake that man's hand after what he did to your sister? More importantly, after what he did to us?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I did, and I want an explanation."

"Well, Ryan, let's just put it this way. Beware of the devil you know...and the devil you don't." He kissed my forehead, then walked away.

What did he mean by that?

I stood there, even more confused than before. The devil I don't know? Did that mean him? I knew the Undertaker was pure evil, but was Shane capable of being just as twisted?

Later that night, as Smackdown went forward, I found myself watching the show in the back with Ken and several other Superstars.

The Rock was speaking about Shane and Triple H, who'd kicked him out of the Corporation a few days ago on Raw. Then Steve Austin came out and talked a little bit.

Then Shane came out on the stage...

Then the Undertaker joined him. The two exchanged a knowing look.

Then the Ministry and the Corporation came out together. Shane introduced the world to the Corporate Ministry.

I was floored. Shane stood side by side with the Undertaker...who had kidnapped us, who had made me do awful things to him, and Shane too. How does that even make any sense?

"See, Ryan?" Ken said to me. "This is why I didn't want you anywhere near Shane. I had a feeling that he was up to no good. Him aligning with the Undertaker proves it."

All I could do was shake my head. This was all baffling to me.

When the Corporate Ministry came backstage, they walked right past everyone that had been watching backstage, including Kenny and I.

Shane and the Undertaker were in front, of course. The rest of the group was all looking straight ahead stoically and sternly.

I locked eyes with Shane for a brief second. I thought I saw a flash of regret. But maybe that was just me.

I was shocked, but I was also still in denial. The Shane McMahon who had asked me out would never have joined forces with the man who had terrorized his family for 2 months, who had abducted his sister twice and tried to force her to marry him. He was loyal to his friends, right? He cared about his employees, right? He wouldn't deceive anyone he was trying to date...like me. Right?

I walked away from the group, Ken following behind me.

"Are you all right, Ryan?" He asked me, uncharacteristically calm.

"I...I don't know how to feel." I confessed. "I thought Shane was a decent guy. But when you're colluding with someone that did what the Undertaker did to your sister...that alone should scream stay away from that man! Just completely fucking unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I know you liked him, but I guess it was all just smoke and mirrors."

Ken left to get ready for his match with Bradshaw, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I didn't know what to think. I thought I could trust Shane, but as it turned out, I was wrong about that.

I had made all sorts of bad decisions since coming to the WWF. I guess this was just one more to add to the list.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine: Who Can You Trust?

The following Monday, I went to Raw and watched as the McMahon family was jolted by the revelations that Shane had made.

He confessed to helping the Undertaker kidnap Stephanie, allowing the Ministry in their home...he was even the one who had picked out her "wedding gown".

Vince McMahon tried to attack his son for revenge, but the Corporate Ministry made sure he didn't come close.

Meanwhile, Ken, along with Mankind, the Big Show, and Test had joined forces to fight against the Corporate Ministry and were now calling themselves the Union.

But I still had unfinished business with Shane. I wanted answers.

Was our abduction a setup? Did he know what would happen to us that fateful night?

I went backstage looking for Shane when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Paul Bearer sauntering up to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"Now, now, there's no need to use such language. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Like you give a damn, after everything your Undertaker and his cronies did to me and my brother. How about you make yourself useful and tell me where Shane is? Since he and Taker are so buddy buddy lately, I figured you could tell me where he is so I could talk to him."

"Well, even if I told you, he doesn't want to talk to anyone outside of the Corporate Ministry unless it's beneficial to them. So I guess you're out of luck, missy."

"Damn."

"Though I don't know why you'd want to talk to him after everything he's done. Who do you think was behind your kidnapping a few weeks ago?"

"I just want to know-" I stopped as soon as what he said reached my brain. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Oops! Guess the fat man said something he shouldn't have said. That would be my cue to leave."

"Hold it right there!" I stepped in front of him. "Tell me everything you know about Shane and our kidnapping, and do it now!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your 'friend', Shane, knew that using you was the perfect way to get to your brother, Kenny. So he and Taker planned to lure you out alone that night, and the rest, as they say, is history."

I groaned. "Oh, man. I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but-"

"Well, believe it. I'm sorry to have to pee in your Rice Krispies like that, but Shane McMahon is not a nice guy...and I couldn't be prouder." He laughed evilly and walked away, leaving me unbelievably pissed the fuck off...and more confused than ever.

First off, Paul Bearer wasn't the most trustworthy man to begin with, so who knows if he was just talking shit just for the sake of it. But on the other hand, I would be a little surprised if what he said was true...but only a little. I mean, we were talking about the same man who sold his family out in order to run the WWF.

I sighed in frustration and walked back to the office where Ken and I were staying.

Soon, Ken came in.

"Are you O.K.? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Ken...what would you say if I told you that someone may have planned my kidnapping from the beginning?"

"If you mean Taker-"

"No, I mean...never mind."

"Ryan...what are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"This is not nothing, Ryan. You still have yet to tell me everything that happened that weekend."

"Kenny, you've got enough on your plate with the Union and the Corporate Ministry at each other's throats. You don't need me unloading my problems onto you."

"Ryan-"

"Look, I'll talk about it when I'm good and ready. O.K.?" I snapped.

"All right, just calm down now." He said gently.

I sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. But I'm still dealing with everything that happened and I just feel so alone. I don't have anyone I can talk to about this...well, other than you, but you're so focused on revenge these days, I'm lucky if I can even get you to sit still for 5 minutes. I...I'm confused and scared, and I feel so lost." I confessed.

"Oh, Ryan." He wrapped me in an embrace. I returned the hug and let a couple of tears slide down my face. Damn, did it feel good to cry. I hadn't been able to since I'd been rescued from the Ministry. I guess I'd really been neglecting myself and what I needed. Apparently, what I needed was a chance to really process everything and try to repair the damage that had been done to my mind and my soul. I'd been so caught up with Shane that I'd lost myself. I didn't realize how bad it was before this moment.

"Look at me." Ken said. I did. "Now...how are you feeling? For real."

I took a deep breath. "I'm not O.K. I haven't been since you rescued me from the Ministry. Kenny, a lot happened that weekend, and I haven't said anything about it to anyone...until now."

Ken pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "Go ahead. I'm listening."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10-Hurt Me With The Truth

Ken was pacing the room angrily. I'd just told him everything that happened from the night I was kidnapped to when he and Mick Foley rescued me. I also told him of my involvement with Shane, plus my conspiracies that he had planned the whole thing. I even confessed that I had given Shane my room number that night the Undertaker threatened to pay me a visit.

Of course, Ken was ready to unleash hell.

"I told you that son of a bitch was no good." He was telling me. "I wouldn't put it past him to pull off something like this."

"I don't want to believe it, either. But after Paul Bearer said what he said, something told me the whole thing was no coincidence."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'm going to find Shane and beat the truth out of him." He headed for the door.

"Ken, no!" I called.

"What? You want me to back off so you can handle this? No way! I'm not letting you go out there so he could hurt you again."

"I'm not going to get hurt again."

"You don't know that! Have you forgotten who we're talking about here? This is the same man that arranged for his own sister to be kidnapped by the Undertaker...twice! He is capable of absolutely anything!"

"You think I don't know that? I just want-"

"I know you want answers. That's why I'm going to get them for you." He opened the door and walked out.

"Kenny!" I called, but he was already gone. Oh, God, was Shane in for it now.

I ran my hands through my hair. I knew that I had to stop Ken from completely destroying Shane. For some strange reason, I still believed that Shane was not the monster that he made himself out to be...but the question kept repeating itself in my head. If he's capable of putting his little sister in harm's way, who's to say he wouldn't have done it to me?

That did it. I had to hear the truth straight from Shane's mouth.

I took off, wanting to find Shane before my brother did.

After a few minutes of walking around the arena, I spotted Shane. Surprisingly, he was by himself, getting a bottle of water. This was my chance. I hoped I could-

"McMahon!" I heard Kenny's voice call. Oh, no!

I hid behind a wall, hoping Ken wouldn't see me.

I saw Shane look up and turn around just in time to get knocked down with a clothesline from Ken. I saw him land hard. Ken grabbed him by his shirt and started yelling at him.

"You bastard! You set up my sister!" He roared. "You had her kidnapped by the Ministry! Admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shane cried out.

"Liar!" He punched Shane twice.

"Ken, stop!" I called as I ran over to them.

"Let me handle this, Ryan!" He warned me.

"Get him off me!" Shane demanded.

"Beating him up won't accomplish anything." I tell Ken. "Just let me talk to him!"

"I don't want you wasting any more time on this loser! He's not worth it!"

"I think your sister can make her own decisions." Shane stated.

"Not when it comes to a worthless piece of shit like you!" He punched him again.

"Enough!" I shouted. "Let him go now!" I ordered.

Ken looked at me, then Shane, then me again. He roughly let go of Shane, then stood up next to me.

Shane got to his feet slowly, but shakily. "Thank you, Ryan."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough small talk. I want the truth and I want it now."

"What would you like to know?"

"Were you the mastermind behind my getting abducted by the Ministry?" I asked him, flat out.

Shane looked at me, and at Ken. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"I can't lie to you, Ryan. I'm sorry. Yes. Your kidnapping was planned by Taker and I."

"Taker? I should have known that pervert was involved somehow."

"Yeah, it was his idea to get you out alone."

"So why did you go along with it, Shane? Why would you team up with a sick, deviant man like him?"

"Because I needed him to help me take over the WWF from my father. He made sure that my Pops was too distracted with Stephanie to run the business."

"Well, you got what you wanted. Hooray. How did I get wrapped up in your twisted little games?"

"Taker didn't expect anyone to interfere when he first kidnapped Stephanie. When Ken rescued her, he told me the plan to make friends with you and ask you out on a date. That being the perfect opportunity for the Ministry to grab you. They took out Ken that Monday to punish him for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. You...I'm sorry to say you were just collateral in this whole thing."

"Can you explain why Taker did what he did to me? To us?"

"I can't speak for the man, but everything you went through...was all him. Every time he...well, you know...was his own twisted mind."

"Taker and I still have a score to settle." Ken said angrily.

"I know the feeling is mutual."

"What about the asshole that raped me?" I asked.

"I don't know anything about that. That was probably more of Taker's evil games."

I sighed in frustration.

"Ryan...I'm sorry. I really am. You're honestly a wonderful person. I wouldn't wish what happened to you on my worst enemy. Just know that."

"Yeah, whatever."

He looked at Ken. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, we're done. We are so done." I answered.

Shane put his hands up and walked away. Ken and I both glared at his retreating form.

"Ryan...you should have let me beat that bastard within an inch of his life."

"Believe me, I wanted you to tear him apart when he confessed to using me. But any beating you gave him wouldn't have been enough. I just hope he realizes that he fucked up a really good thing when he fucked me over."

"He may and he may not. For now, you need to focus on yourself. You have a lot to process now that you know the truth."

"You're right. Let's get out of here."

We headed back to our office. I was relieved, yet saddened from what had just transpired. But I knew now that Shane had indeed taken advantage of my kind spirit to help the Undertaker and himself further their sick agendas.

Whatever. It was his loss. I'm a damn good person and he chose to do me wrong like that. To hell with him, to hell with Taker, and to hell with the Corporate Ministry. The whole thing made me want to not trust anybody ever again.

But that wasn't the biggest surprise the universe had in store for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11-One Last Parting Gift

I remember May 22nd so well. It was no ordinary Saturday.

That was the day I found out I was pregnant.

I remember sitting in the bathroom, surrounded by 3 pregnancy tests, all of them positive. I could not believe my bad luck. Of all the times to be pregnant.

I immediately made an appointment with my doctor for that Tuesday. Of course, that weekend got even more emotional with the sudden death of Owen Hart at the Over The Edge PPV, and they paid tribute the following night on Raw. So by Tuesday, I was practically an emotional wreck.

I went into my appointment 16 different kinds of nervous. I was scared that the doctor would confirm my worst fears...and she did.

She told me that I was over 7 weeks pregnant with the conception date being around April 4th. That was the time that I was being raped by Mystery Asshole, thanks to Shane.

I had to weigh my options out very carefully...not that I had any. I knew I couldn't go through with an abortion, nor could I put this child up for adoption. My only choice was to prepare to be a single mother. I was going to raise my child on my own. I didn't need a useless piece of crap rapist to hinder me.

The hard part for me was trying to figure out the identity of Mystery Asshole.

I immediately eliminated the Undertaker, because I remember he wasn't in the room when it went down.

So that left the other members of the Ministry. Mideon? No way would he stoop so low. Viscera? I heard he was a freak, but I'd be surprised if he could even see his own manhood. The Acolytes? I wouldn't put it past either of them, but they were more the muscle of the Ministry, so no.

But what if it had been someone from the Corporation? Who knows how long they were working with the Ministry? Big Bossman? Nah, if that were true, he would have used that damn nightstick. Test? Yeah, he was a part of the Corporation at the time, and he was handsome, but tough...but I doubt he would do that to his own teammate, Ken. Triple H? He may have just joined the Corporation, but he was still every bit a degenerate. He got off on using people for his own personal gain. At that time, he was the most likely candidate.

So, yeah. I had assumed I was carrying Triple H's baby and I hated it.

I remember telling Ken about my pregnancy a couple of days after my appointment. I knew I had to be very careful. I didn't want to make him any more bloodthirsty than he already was, despite the Union beating the Corporate Ministry at Over The Edge. But unfortunately, all my efforts were for naught. He was pissed. He was ready to beat down the whole lot of them. It took a lot to convince him not to, but he calmed down considerably when I told him I could handle not only this pregnancy on my own, but raising this child, too.

On the June 7th edition of Raw, the whole world got the shock of their lives when it was revealed that none other than Vince McMahon was the "Greater Power" that the Undertaker had repeatedly referred to. He was responsible for the Ministry tormenting Stephanie, screwing Stone Cold Steve Austin out of the WWF Championship, everything.

I realized then that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Shane was exactly like his old man. He played a major role in the whole thing, too. I was disgusted with them both. Whatever. They were both in my rear view mirror now. I just wanted to focus on my baby.

Ironically, it was Ken who kept me from losing my mind. He turned into the loving uncle he was about to become. He went to all my OB/GYN appointments with me, all my childbirth classes, you name it. He was the best and I was so grateful to him for doing it all.

I left the WWF in July because of my pregnancy, and I didn't leave on good terms, especially with the other ladies. They weren't so kind to me now that I was pregnant. They assumed I was sleeping around to try to stay in the WWF. If only they had known what I'd gone through, they wouldn't have been so bitchy to me.

Ken also left the WWF a few months after I did. He wanted to focus on his Ultimate Fighting career, which everyone respected. He may not have accomplished all he had wanted to do in the WWF, but he was pretty satisfied with what he had done.

Unfortunately, the end of 1999 brought not only the end of my pregnancy, but the most stunning news of all.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12-Daddy's Confession

A couple of weeks before my due date, Ken brought me a letter. It was addressed to me, but had no return address on it. I opened the letter and began to read...

"Dear Ryan,

I bet you never expected to hear from me again. Well, surprise! It's been over 5 months since you left the WWF, and from what I heard, you didn't leave on the best of terms with other people, and especially not with me.

I just wanted to apologize to you and your brother. I deeply regret everything I've done. You both were just innocent pawns, caught in the web of my father's plan to screw Stone Cold Steve Austin out of the WWF Championship. Neither of you were treated with the respect that you deserve. You both deserved a lot more than what you received from a lot of us. You, especially, went through so much in your short time here, and it just wasn't fair.

I heard that you were pregnant. I wish I could congratulate you, but knowing how this baby most likely was conceived, I can't do that.

I'm only writing this letter because the truth has been killing me ever since you left...and you deserve to know the whole story.

Ryan...I am the father of your unborn child.

That weekend, when you were raped...I was the one doing that to you. At first, I didn't want to tell you because if Ken had found out, I certainly wouldn't be alive right now.

I know you must be seriously hating me right now. I don't expect you to forgive me, nor do I deserve it. You don't even have to respond to this letter. All I ask is that you give our child the life that they deserve...a life without someone like me in it.

I've always thought that you were a beautiful, kind, and caring person...one that just happened to get caught in some very bad situations...especially the ones that I forced upon you. Just know that none of this is your fault. I take full responsibility for my role in everything.

I now know that I can never look at you or our child without being reminded of all the horrible things I've done. That's why this has to be the last contact I make with you.

Our sweet, innocent baby can never know the truth of how they was brought into the world. But I'll leave that to you, when they are older and are able to understand.

Please, take care of yourself, Ryan...and our child. May the rest of your lives be better than what you've experienced so far.

With love, Shane McMahon."

As I read the letter, tears ran down my face.

Of all the fucking nerve.

This bastard. He has me abducted, made into the Undertaker's personal sex toy, and sacrificed, of all things. All because his father hates Stone Cold Steve Austin so damn much, which I will never understand.

But then he confesses to being the Mystery Asshole that raped me several times over that fateful weekend?

Fuck you, Shane McMahon. Just...fuck you. The end.

I went into my drawer, pulled out a lighter, took the letter and the envelope, and set them both ablaze. As I watched them both burn, I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

They say the truth sets you free? That's exactly how I felt...free of all the pain and drama I'd been through with Shane, the Undertaker, and everyone. Free from the bonds that tied me to Shane forever.

He was right about one thing. MY child didn't deserve him as the father, but it was what it was. He was only the father, thanks to fate's cruel hand. Now I held my own fate ahead of me, and the fate of this child.

On January 2, 2000, I gave birth to a healthy 7 lb, 14 oz, baby girl, Cordelia Elise Shamrock.

As I held my daughter for the first time, I made a promise to her.

"Hi there, little one. Welcome to the world. I'm your mommy. You may not know this yet, but you really are something very special. Something very beautiful from something so horrible. Well, you're a very lucky little girl...because I promise you that I'm going to love you so much. I will always be there for you. I already love you so much, Miss Cordelia." I kissed her on top of her head. "It's us against the world now...and we're going to win."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been just over 5 years since that horrific time in my life. Cordelia is 4 now and has started preschool. She's a happy, healthy girl who enjoys playing with her friends and drawing all sorts of pretty pictures.

I admit, Shane still enters my mind every now and then. I think about how he and the Undertaker used and abused me just to get back at my brother.

Then again, I can't help but wonder if he really liked me at all. Part of me thinks he must have, otherwise he wouldn't have told me the awful truth about that weekend.

I guess we'll never know.

"Mommy!"

That's my girl now, awake from her nap.

"Coming, sweetie."

I go into her room and smile at the sight of my beautiful little girl. She's got light brown hair and bright green eyes, just like her mommy.

"Hi there." I say softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. My throat doesn't hurt anymore."

I placed my hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. I say that you're on the road to recovery."

"Yay!"

I take her hand. "Tell you what. When you're all better, we'll hit the playground and have a picnic in the park. How does that sound?"

"All right!" She cheered. "I love you, Mommy." She hugs me tightly.

"I love you, too." I respond as a tear slid down my face. I'm keeping my promise to you, little one. I love you with all my heart, regardless of how you came into this world.

It seems like you came into my life to be my peace, my strength...my happy ending. I am forever grateful to you, and I will show you every day by raising you to be to others what you have been for me.

Thank you, my precious Cordelia, for being my shining star in a dark world.


End file.
